Jack and Sam Get Roofied
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: Sam and Jack wake up together with no memories of the night before and agree to never talk about it again. But what happens when Sam finds out she's pregnant? How will they deal with parenthood? S/J  I fail at descriptions but it really is a good story
1. Chapter 1

Set some time during the good old days before people got promoted and the whole SGC got replaced and before Janet died, probably season 7ish when the Sam/Jack tension was so high 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Sam's eyes opened slowly and blinked until everything came into focus but before she could react to what she was seeing she heard Daniel's voice, "Hey Sam you in there? I can't seem to find Jack I think he-"Daniel stopped talking once he fully opened the door and saw Sam.

"Daniel," Her eyes bugged out, "It's not what it looks like." She sat up pulling the blanket up with her as she sat up.

The man next to her groaned a little then put his hand over his eyes "Can someone turn off the lights I have one mother of a head ache." A second later his eyes shot open despite his headache, "What's going on?" He asked sitting up and looking around the room.

"Well, sir, you know about as much as me." Sam shrugged a little.

"Did we…" he motioned vaguely "You know…?" he motioned some more.

She stared speechlessly "I-Uh-Don't know"

"I'm gonna go out there" Daniel said awkwardly. Then he motioned for Teal'c to follow and closed the door behind them. "That was awkward." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

The two sat in bed staring at each other awkwardly for what seemed like forever they both tried to speak but neither knew what to say. "Can you, um, turn around?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "I need to get dressed."

"Oh yeah good idea." He turned away. He thought about peeking over his shoulder but something caught his eye. He waited till she gave him the ok to turn around then he reached down and picked it up. "Missing something?" He held it up. Her face turned as red as the lace thong in his hand. He laughed a little and threw it at her and she shoved it into her pocket. She gathered up his clothes and handed it to him then turned around so he could get dressed.

While she was waiting she looked around the room hoping something would spark a memory of the previous night but nothing did. "What do we do?" She asked her commanding officer turning to face him.

"What_ did_ we do?" He asked looking at the bed.

She sat down on the bed. "This is not good." She pointed out the obvious.

"No it's fine." he sat down next to her he went to put his arm around her shoulder but realized touching her might be a little inappropriate given the situation so he pulled his arm away and tried to think of a plan. "Ok, last night, what do you remember?"

Sam took a deep breath and tried to remember as much as she could. "Daniel was talking to the locals about some ancient library or something."

"Yeah he asked if we could check it out in the morning." Jack tried to help. "And he was tired so the locals offered to let us stay at the inn." Jack remembered.

"So I'm guessing that's what this is." Sam looked around the room. She tried to remember more, "My memory is really… hazy…" she sighed. "Every time I try to remember something I just get blurry images."

"Me too." He sat there thinking.

"What are we going to do?" she asked again. "I think it's pretty obvious what happened last night." He didn't respond. "Sir?" she asked noticing a bit of a smile on his face.

He shook his head and the smile went away. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"We clearly broke a lot of rules last night." Suddenly some very clear images flashed through her mind, images that could get her in a lot of trouble.

"Why?" He asked. She gave him a confused look so he explained, "Ok it appears as though we did…" He motioned some more.

"Have sex?" she said bluntly.

"Yeah. That." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Obviously we wouldn't normally do that, so why did we? and why can't we remember it?"

"You think we were drugged?" Sam asked a little excited to have something to blame. "But when?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Wait I think I do, Daniel got tired so him and Teal'c went to the inn. But we didn't, why?" They both sat and tried to remember finally Jack yelled out, "Energy!"

"What?"

"There was a strange energy source. You wanted to look at it, it was getting late but you insisted on looking at it tonight so I stayed with you." Jack Explained.

"Ok. Do you remember any strange foods?" she asked, trying to think herself.

"No. But it must have been then." He insisted.

"But why would they drug us?" she asked angry that nothing was making sense.

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

"This is all nice to have figured out but what are we supposed to do about…" she used her eyes to motion down at the bed.

He thought for a second, "whatever we were drugged with it's still in our blood right?"

"Probably, not knowing what it is I can't say for sure. Why?"

"Doc Frasier can run our blood and prove that we have some weird alien roofys. Then we write a report saying the truth we were drugged and we acted a little _uncharacteristic_."

"A little?" she asked

"We don't need to go into details. Then we say the majority of our memories were wiped."

"And this… it never happened?"

"We woke up in our own rooms," He said shook his head, "And that's if anyone asks, and they won't." he reassured her.

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They went to bed before we were drugged." Jack said as if it was so simple.

"I don't know." She bit her lip, it felt a little strange having Colonel O'Neill being the one to come up with the plan that save them for once.

"We're not lying, we're omitting." He reminded her seeing the uncertainty on her face.

She took a deep breath "Ok. Let's tell Daniel and Teal'c."

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Fraiser proved they were drugged and the team filed their reports like Jack said to and everything went as planned. Daniel discovered that the food given to them didn't have the same effect on the natives so the drugging was most likely an accident. After that no one talked about that mission or anything that happened on that mission. About a month has passed.

Sam walked into the infirmary responding to a phone call from Janet. She immediately spotted her near an empty bed and walked over to her. "Hey Sam, sit down we need to talk."

"It's everything ok?" Sam asked as she sat down on the bed a little worried. Janet had never done anything like this before.

"Well as you know we run a bunch of routine tests on your blood every time you get back from off world." Sam nodded as Janet continued talking, "One of those routine tests came back positive." Sam knew it had to be something bad or Janet wouldn't be acting this way. Immediately she assumed cancer given her father's history but dozens of other possibilities flooded her mind. "Sam," Janet's voice snapped Sam backing into reality. "You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" she stared emotionless at Janet.

"You're having a baby." Janet smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"No," she nodded in disbelief "I… I can't be."

"I ran the test twice." She gave Sam a second to digest the information then she added, "I know it's really none of my business but I didn't know you were seeing anyone" Sam just sat their staring at the ground "It's not the end of the world." Janet reminded her, "most the people here on base have families" Sam remained motionless "Or there are other options," still no response, "I can take you to a clinic if you want." Sam finally moved but only to nod her head 'no' "ok, what about adoption?" Sam once again sat motionless. Janet grabbed Sam's hand "Whatever you decide I'll be here for you."

Sam finally spoke, "thank you." It was all she could get out. Janet smiled.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Another couple of weeks passed. News of Sam's pregnancy was well known throughout the base. Sam has decided to keep the baby but keep the identity of the father a secret, given the truth could get her in a lot of trouble.

"Hey guys" Sam sat down at a mess hall table. All three men looked at her and her tray of food, "What? Eating for two, right?" She looked embarrassed so she started eating one of the many sweets on her tray. It's been a couple of weeks since she found out she was pregnant and her team, as well as most the base, know about the baby but she still get's embarrassed when she shows signs of pregnancy, like her current cravings for junk food. "This baby reminds me a lot of Urgo." She said out of the blue.

"In what way?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not even that far along and this thing makes me crave so much junk food."

"Actually I was just wondering that, how far along are you?" Daniel asked as he grabbed a cookie off her tray.

"Janet says I'm about three months." She moved her tray a little farther away so it was harder for him to get at her treats.

"Isn't that how long it's been since the mission to p3x 496?" Daniel asked after he finished his cookie. Jack started choking on his soda.

"It's not what you're thinking." Sam reassured.

"Are you sure?" Daniel took a sip of his coke with a little smirk.

"What is the significance of p3x 496?" Teal'c questioned.

"That was the planet where Carter and I got roofied." Jack said taking a bite of his pizza. Teal'c raised an eye brow so Jack explained, "Roofies, you know the date rape drug?" Teal'c still looked at him. "That's the planet with the funny food." Teal'c dropped his eyebrow either figuring out what he was talking about, or deciding it wasn't worth it to try to figure out.

"So this baby, it could be-"

"No. no it couldn't" Sam cut Daniel off knowing exactly what where he was going with that sentence.

"Three months is the right time frame." Daniel smiled.

"What are you implying, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow again.

"Yes, Daniel, what are you implying?"Jack also raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying there's a possibility Jack could be-"

"No there's not." Sam cut him off again. It was silent for a minute.

"It's just that I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Daniel said.

"I'm not." She realized that by saying that she proved what Daniel was saying so she immediately added, "I mean I'm not any more. We broke up." This was the first time anyone had asked about the father.

"Mhm." Daniel said not buying it. "And why have we never heard of him before?"

"I didn't think you needed to know. But now that I know you do need to know I'll make sure to tell you know every time I get lucky." Jack started choking on soda again.

"_SG1 to the control room" _a voice called over the intercom as an alarm started.

"Saved by the bell." Daniel said as they all stood up and prepared to leave.

Daniel and Teal'c left and Sam followed but before she got too far Jack grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. "Carter, what Daniel was saying-"

"Don't worry sir," then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "It's not yours"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now come on they need us in the control room." Jack still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach but there was nothing he could do about it so he ignored it and followed Sam to the control room.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and Sam continued to claim that Jack wasn't the father even though she knew he was the only possibility. Daniel remained suspicious but every time he inquired about the baby's father Sam made up lies.

"Isn't this more of a girls only party?" Jack asked Daniel looking around at all the cheesy decorations covering the walls of Sam's living room.

"Well normally but when's Sam ever been normal? Plus I don't think Sam has many girl friends."

"I do not understand this ritual." Teal'c said walking over to the guys, "How do we give the baby a shower when it has not yet been born."

"Well the baby shower is more for Sam not the baby."

"Is she incapable of bathing herself?"

Jack laughed a little.

"It's not literally a shower. It's more of a party." Daniel explained.

"Why then is it called a shower?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe because we shower her with gifts." Daniel shrugged.

"That is most unwise."

Jack laughed again "Not an actual shower, T, it's just an expression." He explained.

"I still do not understand."

"Basically we stand here eat some food and Carter gets a bunch of gifts." Jack said grabbing a cookie off the table.

"I did not bring a gift."

"I got you're back, I wrote both our names on Daniel's gift." Before Daniel reacted Jack turned to him and asked, "So what'd we get her?"

"Well_ I _got her a car seat and a gift certificate to 'babies r us'."

"Nice." He nodded in agreement.

"Of course I wrote just mine and Teal'c name on the card." Daniel smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"No why'd you go and do that?"

"Well I figured Teal'c wouldn't know to bring a gift. You on the other hand, I assumed you'd get a real nice one, being as there's a good possibility you're the baby daddy."

"How many times do you need to hear that I'm not the father, that mike guy is."

"Matt" Daniel corrected him.

"Yeah Matt." Jack looked at the ground.

Just then Sam waddled over "You guys having fun?" She asked.

"Bunches." Jack said drinking his soda. Sam giggled. "It'd be better with some beer." He added.

"There's some in the fridge." She smiled.

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Well just because I can't drink doesn't mean my guests can't." She held up a water bottle.

"Never mind." Sam smiled knowing Jack felt bad drinking when she couldn't.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kinda tired, this whole being pregnant thing really makes you tired" then she added, "and hungry. Daniel will you get me a piece of cake?"

"Yeah sure." Daniel left to get her a piece of cake Teal'c followed to get a piece for himself.

"Well you look great." Jack said.

"Are you kidding? I look like a whale." She put her hand not holding the water bottle on her baby bump.

"No you don't." He said looking at her belly too, after taking a second to look at something else that has enlarged due to pregnancy.

"Yeah those are pretty nice." She noticed him staring.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just saying pregnancy has a couple of perks" She looked down.

"I hadn't noticed."

She smiled "Of course not sir." Just then Daniel walked over with a piece of cake. "Oh thank you so much" Sam set her water bottle on the table next to her then grabbed the cake and started eating. "Oh my gosh! Have you had this cake it's amazing." Sam said with her mouth full.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Suddenly Sam's eyes got huge and she dropped her cake which bounced off her belly and landed on the floor next to a puddle.

"Carter? Please tell me you just peed yourself." She nodded 'no' "so you're water broke?" Sam nodded 'yes' "You need a ride to the hospital?" Sam nodded 'yes' again.

"I have a bag in my room next to my bed." Sam finally spoke.

"I'll get it." Daniel said as he ran for the room.

"Hey folks." Jack stood up on a chair. "It looks like Carter's gonna be having this baby now so I'm gonna take her to the hospital and as they say you don't have to go home, you just have to go." He stepped down off the chair. "What do you think? Too cliché?"

"You were- holy crap this hurts!" A sudden contraction stopped her mid sentence.

"Here's the bag." Daniel came running back. "Oh you look like you're in pain" He said looking over at Sam who was now sitting in a chair.

"Well Duh!" She said in a very O'Neill like manner. Jack looked at her. She calmed down as the contraction passed. "I'm sorry. It's just that this hurts, a lot."

"We'll come on lets go." Daniel said very eagerly. Both Sam and Jack looked at him. "What?"

"Well my truck, it only has two seats." Jack said awkwardly.

"Oh. Ok. Well I'll follow with Teal'c in my car after the party's cleaned up."

"Ok that's great now can we please go." Sam said again right as another contraction started.

"K let's go. Teal'c a little help." Jack called over to Teal'c who picked up Sam and carried her to the truck.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was in labor for a couple hours and Jack stayed with her the whole time and even let her squeeze his hand.

"She's gorgeous" Jack said walking over to Sam's hospital bed.

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "How's your hand?"

"Still kinda sore." He wiggled some fingers "But I've had worse. How are you feeling?"

"Great." She smiled some more looking down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms.

Jack sat down in a chair next to the bed. "So did you call Matt?"

"Who? Oh yeah. No, no I didn't. Like I said we split before I found out I was pregnant he doesn't even know, really no need to call him."

"Carter?"

"Yes." Her stomach got uneasy knowing what he was about to ask.

"I know you've said it a million times before and I tried to believe you but with Daniel constantly insisting and I promise I won't ask again, whatever you say now I'll believe but I have to ask just one more time, especially since this baby looks so much like Charlie as a baby," up until now the words flew out of his mouth but suddenly he had a hard time speaking finally he asked slowly, "Is she mine?"

Sam bit her lip and nodded no. "I'm sorry sir, no she's not."

He nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well I just had to ask one more time." Jack sat there awkwardly "Oh is it that time already?" Jack said looking at his watch "I've gotta go."

He stood up and walked away but before he got to the door Sam called after him, "Jack,"

"Excuse me?" The shock of hearing his real name caused him to turn around.

"Don't go." She said softly.

"Why not?"

She thought for a second, "I…" She couldn't come up with a good reason, "I don't know." He stared at her for a minute then walked over.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked sitting down.

"I don't know." She looked at him. Just then the baby started to cry.

"May I?" he motioned asking to hold the baby.

"Sure." She handed him the baby.

He started walking her around and she immediately stopped crying. "She likes me." He said smiling at Sam.

"She would." Sam said under her breath.

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Nothing." She waited a second then added, "You're really good with her."

"Well I have had one before. When Charlie was a baby I'd walk with him for hours." His smiled faded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to sometime think about Charlie."

"That's not what I'm sorry about." He looked at her, she motioned for him to hand the baby back and he did then she took a deep breath. "Sir, you have to understand, I thought I was protecting you."

"Carter, what are you talking about?" He sat down in the chair.

"I… lied." She tried not to make eye contact.

"About?"

"Everything." Jack just looked at her. "I haven't had a serious relationship in years, matt was the name of my first boyfriend,"

"Carter, what are you saying?"

"Jack, you are the father."

"You're sure?" He said staring at the floor trying to take it in.

"Unless it's another immaculate conception." She joked. Jack remained silent his lack of response began to worry her, "Sir?" still nothing, "Sir, please say something you're scaring me."

"You lied to me." He finally said.

"To protect you." She tried to explain, "I was doing it for you."

"No." He said quite sternly.

"What?"

"You don't get to make yourself look like the good guy?" Jack got angry.

"What?" She asked again.

"You lied to me, repeatedly. You had no right keeping this from me." He stood up.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought wrong!" He said rudely and walked away.

"Sir, sir," She called after him. "Please, Jack" Still he left.

She barely held back the tears as she called for a nurse to take her baby. She waited until the nurse left then she rolled over on her side and began to cry but it wasn't too long before she heard someone in her room. She turned over and saw Janet standing in the doorway with a balloon in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. "Sam what's wrong?" she rushed over to her bedside setting the gifts on a table near her. Sam tried to speak but had no idea what to say so she just cried. "Is the baby ok?" Janet assumed the worse.

"She's fine." Sam finally managed to get out.

"Where is she?"

"Some nurses took her," she calmed down "but that's not the problem."

"What's the problem then?" Janet sat in a chair next to her and scooted it closer.

She took a few deep breaths "I messed up… A lot."

"It can't be that bad."

"No it can be, and it is." Sam reassured her as a tear slid down.

She placed Sam's hand between her hands, "You can tell me, I'm one of your best friends."

Sam waited a minute and took a couple more deep breaths, "What I'm going to tell you could get me in a lot of trouble, and you could get in trouble just for knowing and not telling."

"Gosh Sam what did you do? Kill someone?" Janet laughed at her own joke.

"I'm serious," She looked at her sternly.

"Ok, ok, what's this deep dark secret?"

"I lied about the father of my baby, Matt doesn't exist."

"That's not that bad." Janet sat back in the chair letting go of Sam's hand.

"That's not the bad part."

"Ok?" Janet said waiting for an explanation.

Sam laid her head back on the bed, "What's the point now? I already screwed everything up."

"Sam will you please tell me what's going on?" Janet said impatiently.

"Colonel O'Neill is the father of my child."

"What?" A voice from the doorway asked.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad," Sam said sitting up.

"What were you thinking? Getting knocked up by your commanding officer. Are you nuts?" He ranted as he walked over to her bed.

"Dad, it's not what it seems like."

"I thought you knew better than that,"

"Dad." She said hoping he would stop.

He ignored her and continued his ranting, "Sam you could lose your position at the SGC or get court marshaled."

"Dad." She cried again.

"Oh boy Sam did you ever step in it."

"Dad!" she finally yelled. "Would you please shut up!" Her eyes were full of tears, "I know I made a mistake but it's not what it seems." A few tears slid down her cheeks. "But dad, I could really use your support right now."

"Of course, Sammy I'm sorry. So how long have you two been… together?" Jacob asked hating the thought of it.

Sam calmed down and took a few deep breaths, "We were on a mission," She began slowly "We were drugged."

"I remember that, you said they made you act 'uncharacteristic.'" Janet said. It took a second then it clicked, "Oooooh. By uncharacteristic you mean two-"

"Did the dirty deed meant only for a married couple." Jacob interrupted.

"We had no control. We woke up the next morning with no real memory only flashes of what had happened," She paused not really knowing what to say next. "It's not really fair to lose our jobs over something we didn't do on purpose. Plus it's not like we lied necessarily, we just kinda... omitted. We decided to say we acted 'uncharacteristically' and leave it at that we didn't talk about it anymore, no reason. Until I found out I was pregnant."

"That explains why you acted the way you did when you found out." Janet interrupted.

"I thought it was best to not tell anyone who the actual father was, not even colonel O'Neill."

"That's where Matt came from." Janet interrupted again.

"Matt? Like Matt Weir that punk that took you to prom then took your-"

"Shoes!" Sam stopped her dad from saying it even though everyone knew what he was going to say.

Everyone but Janet, "He took your shoes? Why would he take you to prom then take your sh-oh ok. I get it."

Sam ignored her and answered her dad "I needed a name for a fictitious father why not my first love?"

"So Jack doesn't know?" Jacob asked sitting down on the chair next to Janet's.

"I figured if he knew there was a bigger chance of someone else finding out, I thought it was best for both of our careers, plus it's not like he could really be a father figure to her, too suspicious. It would just cause him emotional pain and I thought it wasn't worth it." She paused, "But seeing how much she looks like him and seeing how he acts with her," She smiled, "I knew he deserved to know the truth." Her smile faded. "So I told him the truth." She bit her lip and started to tear up a little, "But I waited too long."

"What do you mean?" Janet tried to be a sympathetic friend.

"He's mad at me for not telling him sooner." A single tear slipped out, "I don't know what to do." She admitted.

"He'll come around, and if he doesn't he's not worth it." Janet tried once again to comfort her friend.

"I have an idea. But I'll have to go get it." He said standing up. "Plus this seems like a girl conversation, so I'll be right back." Jacob said feeling awkward as he left the room. The girls continued talking and Janet got Sam to calm down a little. A few minutes later Jacob walked back into the room with his surprise, "Look who I have." He smiled, Sam did the same.

"She looks just like you as a baby." Jacob said handing her over to Sam. "She's beautiful, by the way."

"Yeah she is." Sam smiled, "She's perfect."

"She has your eyes." Janet comment, seeing the baby for the first time.

"And Colonel O'Neill's lips." Sam said ruining the moment.

"It'll be ok. He'll come around." Janet said.

"I hope you're right." Sam said looking down at her baby, "For both of us."


	6. Chapter 6

She opened her eyes to see him laying on the bed next to her just staring at her.

"Good morning sunshine." He said after a moment.

"Morning." She said yawning. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I don't know." he smiled, "I just love watching you."

"I love you too." She gave him a little peck on the forehead.

He stood up and started getting dressed, "What do you want for breakfast, Carter?"

"Sam." She reminded him, even after a year of marriage he still forgot he could use her real name.

"Carter." He repeated. She looked at him with the same puzzled expression he usually gives her.

"Carter." He said again. _"Carter. Wake up Carter, wake up."_

She opened her eyes to see Jack sitting in a chair next to her. "Sir?" She asked barely awake.

"Good morning sunshine." He said casually.

"What are you doing here?" She said finally waking up.

"I've had some time to think." He sat forward in the chair.

"And?" she asked sitting up.

"And I may have acted a little… childish." He looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well you had every right to after what I did." She admitted also feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah." he agreed. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he looked up at her.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," she responded refusing to look him in the face.

"Well you thought wrong." He said in his typical Jack ways, then he calmed down and added, "But it's ok that's done and over." Sam bit her lip, Jack noticed her nervous habit and added, "Now we can talk about the here and now."

Sam took a deep breath, "What do we do?" same question she asked when this first began.

Jack thought for a moment then blew out air and announced, "I have a plan."

"You do?" She tried not to sound too surprised.

"I've put a lot of thought into this, and I think you and the baby should move in with me, I have a guest room, two actually and I don't need either off them, so she can have one and you, of course, can have the other. It'd be nothing romantic or anything, it'd just be two friends living together… raising a child they had together… while roofied…" He slowed down at the end realizing how that sounded.

"I don't know. I mean isn't that kind of obvious."

"Well it won't matter, I'll be retired."

"Sir, you can't retire for me."

"Not for you, Carter, you're a nice gal and all, but I'd be retiring to spend time with my daughter," Before she responded he added, "I have been trying to retire for some time now."

She bit her lip again. "I don't know. Even if you retire both of us could still get in big trouble."

"For what?" He waited for her to think a moment, "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Sir, we _did_ sleep together." She said as if he could forget.

"We weren't in control, that's wasn't us."

"We also lied about it."

"No. We just didn't go into a lot of detail we do that all the time."

"I don't know it's awfully risky." Again she bit her lip.

"Well worse comes to worse the president still owes me one."

Sam sighed, "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes, and this way I can watch her and you can still work, save the world and all that fun jazz." Sam thought for a little while before Jack added "All those long hours at the SGC could cause some pretty expensive overtime in babysitting." She still sat thinking so he added again, "We've had crazier plans than this."

Sam smiled at that and finally agreed, "Ok, let's do it."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	7. Chapter 7

"So have you thought of names yet?" He asked looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Not exactly."

"Meaning?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning I haven't thought about it at all." She admitted. "I have had other things on my mind, all the issues with this pregnancy and all."

"I get that." He lied.

"Well, what do you think I should name her?" she looked over at him.

"Me?" He looked up.

"She is your daughter."

"If Charlie was a girl we were thinking of Ashley." Sam made a face, "You don't like it?"

"Well, it's just that was you and Sarah's name, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Yeah," He thought for a second. "What about Mary?"

"Sir, we are not naming our child after Mary Steenburgen"

He frowned and tried to think of more names. "You don't have _any_ names?" He asked giving up.

"I've always kinda liked the name Annabelle."

"That's pretty, are you thinking Anna for short?"

"No, Belle."

Jack let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness cause I hate the name Anna." Sam laughed."But Belle, I like, a lot. And I thought you didn't have any names picked out." He teased. She looked away embarrassed. "Carter?" she refused to look at him, he felt an embarrassing secret was behind the name so like a respectable adult he dropped the issue…

For about five seconds. "Carter? Where did that name come from?"

"When I was a little girl, I…" she mumbled something else.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I always named my Barbies Annabelle." She finally admitted.

"I thought you played with G.I Joes?" he teased.

"Actually it was-"

"I know some astronaut doll." Then he added "Wasn't he a _guy_ doll?"

Sam smiled "Yes sir, but when Major Matt Mason and his wife had kids the daughters were always named Annabelle." Jack tried not to laugh. "You don't like the name?" she asked a little discouraged.

"No, no it's a great name." he looked down at the baby, "what do you think of the name?" he asked in a baby voice "Little Belle O'Neill." His face light up when he said her full name.

"Um sir," she said, not looking forward to what she was about to say.

"Yes?" he said still smiling.

"I was thinking Belle _Carter_," she waited as his face dropped "I mean we can't really put your name on the birth certificate, that's kinda a dead giveaway." She tried to explain.

"Oh… Oh yeah… that uh… that makes a lot of sense" Jack tried to hide it but disappointment was written all over his face.

"You know what? To Hell with it."

"What?" He asked confused.

"To Hell with the regulations and all the secrets, let the world know." she smiled.

"You sure bout this?" He tried (poorly) to conceal his delight.

"Yeah Annabelle O'Neill has a much better ring to it." She smiled, still concerned but deciding to trust her instincts.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	8. Chapter 8

"So. How do you like you're room?" Jack asked awkwardly as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's nice." She said looking through the cabinets.

"Looking for something particular?" He asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"A bowl." She said finally giving up her search.

"Over there" he nodded with his head to the one cabinet she didn't look in.

"Oh." she walked over and grabbed a bowl. "And the spoons?"

"Top drawer." He pointed. "What ya having?" he asked after a minute.

"A bowl of cereal." She walked out of the room and came back with a box of Cheerios.

"Carter, I have cereal you know," then he added "sugar cereal."

"Yeah. I know." she said poring her cereal

He knew she still felt weird eating _'his food' _so he reminded her, "mi casa es tu casa. Literally actually."

She smiled. "I know."

"So you all moved in?" he asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

She nodded, "Yep. I've just got a couple more boxes in my car for the storage unit." She watched him pour his own bowl of cereal. "Captain Crunch?" she smiled.

He shrugged, "You made me hungry." He sat back down at the table with his cereal. "You want me to drop those boxes off for you? I'm going that way anyway."

"No it's fine I can do it." She said taking a bite of her cereal.

There sat there in silence for a while before Jack said, "I know you have that TV in your room but if you want to record something the TiVo out here only records The Simpsons so there's plenty of room on it."

"Thank you, sir, but I don't watch much TV."

"Carter, if we're gonna make this work you're gonna have to try a little." He said a little frustrated.

"I know, sir."

"I'm retired now, you know you don't have to call me 'Sir' anymore." He reminded her.

"I know si-" she stopped herself, "Sorry old habits." She smiled and took another bite, "You still call me 'Carter'" she said after she finished chewing.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm sorry… Sam." He said awkwardly.

"It's ok… Jack." she said just as awkwardly.

"Too awkward?" He asked.

"Yeah kinda." She admitted. Just then they heard a baby cry. They both let out a sigh of relief. "Well Belle's awake." Sam said standing to go get her.

"I'll get her, you eat." He said leaving before she could protest. A few seconds later he walked back with the baby, "I think she might be hungry." He handed the baby over to her realizing he couldn't help her. She smiled and took the baby. Jack expected her to go into the other room to feed the baby knowing how shy she is, she didn't. "Not so shy, are we Carter?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about how awkward this must be for you. I can go in the other room."

"No, No it's fine." He said awkwardly handing her a blanket.

She smiled and placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"So…" he sat there awkwardly. "Do you like the color of your room? You know you can paint if you want." He said trying not to make eye contact.

"No. It's nice."

"Just wanna make sure you're comfortable here." He said still not looking at her, but he was a little relieved she was comfortable enough to at least feed the baby in front of him.

"I'm fine."

He sighed and stood up, "Well, I guess we can work on our small talk later."

"You going somewhere?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Wal-Mart. You need something?" he asked putting on his coat.

"No. I can get it." She said.

"What do you need?" he asked once his coat was on.

"Nothing."

"Come on I'm already going out." He was beginning to get a little annoyed, first she won't eat his food now she won't let him buy her anything.

"No it's fine I'll get it myself." She said.

"What is it something really embarrassing or something?"

"No." she said a little offended, "I just need some diapers."

"Ha! Got it out of you. What brand?" He began putting on his shoes

Sam sighed annoyed that she was out smarted, especially by him, "Huggies."

"Now was that really that hard?" he asked, knowing it actually was kind of hard for her. Sam is one of those people that likes to do everything for herself and he knew that. He also knew if they were going to make this whole living together thing work she needed to start trusting him and letting him help her with things, especially when it came to the baby. Jack laughed to himself thinking about how ironic it was that in order to teach her how to trust him he first had to trick her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	9. Chapter 9

"What's that?" Jack asked walking into her bedroom.

Sam looked at what he was referring to, "My gifts from the shower." She said putting her TV on mute.

"Sorry. For just walking into your room, the door was open." He explained

"No. No it's fine." She said awkwardly staring at him.

"So what are you doing?" He tried to make small talk.

"Just watching some cheesy movie."

"That's the best kind." He joked. "What movie?"

"Santa Claus Conquers the Martians." She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh you and your sci-fi movies." He teased.

"Yes sir." She smiled and looked at him for a while then finally asked, "No offense but why did you come in here?"

"I saw the gifts when I was walking by and was curious." He explained. "So… why haven't you opened them?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know." she said looking over at the huge stack of gifts. "I haven't had time."

"Ah yes with all this very important movie watching you're been doing."

She smiled at him. "I finally got Belle to fall asleep. I _just_ sat down to rest." She explained. He didn't say anything so after a minute she said, "I guess we could do it now, if you want to."

"Sure." He looked for a chair to sit in but she didn't have any chairs in her room so he decided to sit with her on her bed hoping it wouldn't be too awkward.

"How's your hand writing?" she asked already knowing he actually had pretty nice hand writing.

"It's descent." He said as she pulled a pen and paper out of her night stand.

"Can you right down who got us what?" She asked handing him the stuff before he even had a chance to respond. He thought about making a big deal about the fact that she said '_us' _instead of _'me'_ but he decided not to and just accept the task given to him. Sam grabbed the first gift. "It's from Daniel and Teal'c" she said reading the card.

"Are those the only names on the card?" He asked trying to see the card.

"Yes?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Just checking." He said writing down their names.

"It's a car seat." She unwrapped it at put saw the gift card attached. "Oh a gift certificate to Babies R Us, how thoughtful." She smiled.

"Show off." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He wrote down the gifts, "Who's next?"

"You pick one." She looked at the massive gift pile.

Jack, being a fan of pickup sticks, chose one at the very bottom. "That one looks promising."

"Are you kidding?"

"No look at that wrapping paper it show's true promise."

She rolled her eyes and tried to pull the gift out. "I'm picking the next one." She said as a few gifts fell. "Holy shit!" Her eyes bugged out.

"Who's it from?" he asked a little surprised by her language.

Her face dropped and a disappointed look covered her face "Ha ha. Very funny. You almost tricked me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She glared at him.

"Who's playing?"

"You honestly don't know who this gift is from?" She looked at him suspiciously. He just looked at her with a dumb look covering his face. "So you by chance picked some gift at the bottom of the pile and it happens to be gift from the president. You really think I'm gonna buy that?"

"The President? Of the United States?" he looked at her shocked.

"This really isn't from you?" she looked at him, beginning to believe him.

"Really." He nodded. "This is so cool! What'd he get us?"

She mostly believed him but she was still a little suspicious so she opened the gift slowly. "It's a letter." She said reading it. "This is his signature at the bottom."

She handed him the note "sweet." He said reading it. "What's in the box?" he asked once he was done reading it. Sam shrugged and started unwrapping it.

"Awww." She held up a little onesie with the presidential symbol on it and the president's signature.

"That's it?" he asked a little disappointed.

"What did you expect?" she asked grabbing a bigger box with the same wrapping paper and unwrapping it.

"I don't know something cool, like…like that!" he said as she got the gift unwrapped.

"Oh that is pretty cool." Her face lit up. She was staring at a one of a kind baby swing that looked very similar to a F303.

"He made it special for our baby." Jack said reading a note attached to it.

"Sweet." She said in a typical Jack-like fashion. He looked up at her. "You must be rubbing off on me." She said awkwardly then immediately changed the subject "So I think Belle will really like this. Right now rocking her seems to put her to sleep the easiest."

"Cool." He looked at the gifts. "Can I open the next one?" he asked.

Sam smiled at Jack's 'kid in candy store' expression and couldn't help but say yes. He handed Sam the paper and grabbed the biggest gift he saw. "It's from the Doc."

"Janet?" Sam said just to make sure.

"Yep." He said having the gift already half way unwrapped. "It's a crib." He said kind of let down.

"Actually it's a pack and play." Sam corrected him.

"I knew that." He said looking at it.

"It's a portable crib. So we can put her down for naps if we're out somewhere." She said reading his face. "Well right now she sleeps in her car seat but in a couple months she'll need it."

"In a couple months," Jack repeated. They were both thinking the same thing, what would they be doing in a couple of months. Neither of them had talked about how long this living arrangement would last and they've both been trying to avoid thinking about it, until now. "I think that box is from the doc too." He said grabbing it, "so it's part of the same gift and I can open this one too." He said as he started to unwrap it.

"Actually it's from Daniel he brought it as a house warming gift." Sam said but it didn't matter he had already opened it and was already pulling out a bunch of onesies

"Awww." She looked through the onesies. "There must be at least twenty five different onesies here." she continued looking through them.

"This one's my favorite one." Jack said holding up a onesie with Homer Simpson on it. "Look at the back!" he said turning it around to show the word 'doh' written on the back.

Sam smiled, "this one's cute." She showed him a camouflage onesie with the words 'major attitude'

"Look." Jack held up another one that said 'that's what she said' Sam laughed.

"K I get the next one." Sam smiled and grabbed another gift.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: if anyone cares Santa Claus Conquers the Martians is a real movie from 1964, it's crazy cheesy and I strongly recommend it :P

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	10. Chapter 10

Janet sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up under her. "So, what's it like living with the colonel?"

"It's been… interesting." She said vaguely sitting on the couch next to her.

"Care to explain?" Janet asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"Not really." Sam took a drink of her own hot chocolate. Janet gave her a look. "It's just, neither the colonel nor me are used to having a roommate." Janet gave Sam a confuse look. "Ok, I've lived here a month now and at least a half dozen times he has woken up and came straight out here."

"Ok, so what?" She asked putting her coffee mug on the table.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't know." Sam said doing the same, "Jack uh- he sleeps in his boxers."

Janet smiled, "Jack? You two are on a first name basis?"

Sam didn't know what to say finally she said, "Well he did retire."

"Uh-huh." Janet said, "So have you two…" she motioned a little.

"No! no no nooo." Sam shook her head.

"Really?" Janet said not believing her.

"Really."

"So that's the only thing? Occasionally Colonel O'Neill comes out in his boxers? Doesn't sound that bad to me." Janet raised her eyebrows suggestively. Sam bit her lip. "Did something else happen?"

"Well like I said, I'm not used to having a roommate." Janet waited anxiously for the rest of the story, "And two days ago I was taking a shower and I forgot my clothes in my room, normally that's no big deal, I completely forgot Jack was home so I didn't tell him to stay in the other room, I didn't even look to see if he was in the hall way, I just wrapped a towel around me and walked out, and of course no more than two feet out and I literally run into him."

"And?" Janet said.

"And it was really awkward."

"That's it? You've seen him in his boxers a handful of times and you ran into him in a towel once?"

"It was a very short towel." Sam felt the need to defend herself.

"Luuuucyyyyy." Jack called walking in the door, "We're home." He said in his best accent.

"Hello Colonel O'Neill." Janet said, notifying him of her presence.

"Ah, Doc Frasier it's always nice to see you." He walked into the room and set the baby in her car seat in between the two girls. "And how are you today?"

"Pretty good. How bout you, sir?"

"Lose the "sir" I'm retired." Sam gave Janet the 'I told you so' look. "So." He said sitting down in a chair near the couch, "what were you ladies talking about?"

The girls looked at each other, "Nothing." Sam said.

"Actually I was just about to leave." Janet said standing up and finishing her hot chocolate. "It was nice seeing you, sir." Sam stood up and walked her to the door then sat back down on the couch right as Jack took Belle to her room.

"You two have a nice chat?" He asked when he returned.

"Yes sir. Did you have fun shopping with Belle?"

"I did. She's a huge chick magnet you know." He said sitting next to her on the couch.

Sam smiled, "I'm sure." She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up in it laying her head on Jack's shoulder. "What movie should we watch tonight?"

"I'm in the mood for a comedy." He said pulling the blanket over to cover him too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	11. Chapter 11

"I love daddy." he said as he fed a spoon full of applesauce to the baby. "Come on Belle, say I love daddy."

"Jack, she's a little young to be talking don't you think?" Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there's a fifty percent chance she's a super genius like her mom and if she is I want to make sure she's talking about me." He said.

"She only six months."She reminded him.

"You never know." he said feeding the baby another spoonful.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Sam asked looking for her shoes.

"By the door." He said as he stood up and started cleaning up the baby's food.

"What?"

"Your heels are by the door." He clarified.

"Oh. thanks." She said surprised.

"You look nice, by the way." He said as he wiped off the baby's face. He was referring to her little black Christmas dress on which, the slit goes a little high up her thigh and the neckline goes a little low, but he wasn't complaining.

"Thanks." She blushed putting on her shoes. "You look quite nice yourself." She looked at his Simpsons Christmas tie.

"Thank you. And to answer your earlier question, I'm ready to go I just need to redress Annabelle." He said grabbing her dress off the counter.

"Thank you, by the way, for not feeding her in her Christmas dress."

"I'm not an idiot." He said "Ok, maybe sometimes I am. But I do know better than to feed a baby when she's wearing a new, rather expensive Christmas dress."Sam looked at the ground knowing he was right about her spending too much money on a dress that she'd only wear once.

"You have to admit it is pretty cute on her." she smiled as she put the matching head band on the baby.

"She always looks cute." He said picking her up. "Ok let's go."

Sam was about to walk out the door then stopped, "Wait do you have the pack and play?"

"Yep." Jack continued walking.

"and her pajamas? In case we stay past 8."

"Check" he stopped walking knowing she'd have more.

"And her diaper bag."

"Check."

"And her-"

"Yes, Sam I have everything." He cut her off.

"Ok I just don't want to forget anything."

"Come on. We're already a half hour late. Teal'c's probably eaten all the good stuff by now." He said walking out the door.

"I'm sure Janet made plenty of food it is a Christmas party after all." She said following him out.

x x x x x x x x x The next morning x x x x x x x x x x

She woke up and looked around the room trying to figure out where she was before she figured it out she looked to her left. "Shit."

"Did you say something?" he asked waking up. His eyes jumped open realizing what was going on. "déjà vu"

"Yeah." she said.

"For crying out loud." He sighed. "We need to stop doing this."

"yeah." she said sitting up.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! So fun to read and nice to know people are reading and enjoying the story **

She woke up and looked around the room trying to figure out where she was before she figured it out she looked to her left. "Shit."

"Did you say something?" he asked waking up. His eyes jumped open realizing what was going on. "déjà vu"

"Yeah." she said.

"For crying out loud." He sighed. "We need to stop doing this."

"yeah." she said sitting up.

He did the same thing "Oye. What a hangover." he put his hand to his head.

"I know the feeling." She said referring to her own head ache. She looked around finally recognizing the room. "You know I don't think we…" she motioned. "I'm still fully dressed."

"Yeah, me too." He realized then looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"I think this is Janet's guest room." She said.

"Knock knock." Janet said walking into the room with two cups of coffee. "These are for you." She handed them each a cup.

"You're a life saver." Sam said.

"Yeah, you two were pretty wasted last night." Janet laughed.

"About that." Jack said.

"Don't worry. You two didn't do anything. Neither of you were suitable to drive home last night so I took your keys."

"Where's Annabelle?" Sam asked.

"She's sleeping in Cassie's room don't worry." Janet sat on the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." Sam said not sure what else to say.

"When you guys are ready, Cassie made pancakes and scrambled eggs."

"And bacon?" Jack said hopeful.

Janet laughed, "She will if you ask nicely. Daniel's already in the kitchen so you may want to hurry before he eats it all."

"Daniel's here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he was just as drunk as you two so I took his keys too, he slept on the couch. Actually that's why you two slept in here I had nowhere else to put you." Janet realized how bad that sounded after she said it.

"This is a little embarrassing." Sam admitted.

"Nah don't worry about it. Most people were drinking last night."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sam said.

"Ah, who cares? Come on Sam let's get some breakfast." Jack said standing up. Sam was going to say something but changed her mind when she heard Annabelle crying immediately she got up and went to check on her baby.

"Good morning sunshine." Daniel said as Sam walked into the kitchen. She gave him a look. "Or bad morning."

"It's ok baby, mama is here." she said ignoring Daniel and grabbing Annabelle from Cassie.

"So what's Belle getting from Santa?" Daniel tried to make small talk.

"Daniel she's only 6 months. She doesn't need any gifts."

"So you're not getting her anything? That's kinda a bummer."

"Next year she'll get a bunch of gifts. But she's too young."

"For what?" Jack asked walking into the room.

"Sam say's you're not getting Belle any Christmas gifts." Daniel answered.

"We're not?" He looked at Sam.

"We get her plenty of gifts throughout the year, What's the point?"

"What's the point? It's Christmas." Jack said sitting down at the table.

"We can discuss this later." She said also sitting down giving him a look.

"You only have till Thursday." Daniel reminded them.

Jack sensed Sam getting angry so he tried to change the subject, "So Cas, how's that bacon coming?"

"What bacon?" She asked walking over to the table with another plate of pancakes

"You're mom said you were making bacon."

"No I did not. I said if you ask nicely she might." Janet said as she walked into the room

"That's your idea of asking nicely?" Cassie said as she walked to the fridge to look for bacon.

"What you want me to say please?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." She said holding up the bacon.

Jack looked at Janet with a 'She can't be serious' look. Janet just shrugged, so Jack said "Pretty please, with sugar on top."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Cassie giggled. "Ok I'll make bacon too."

x x x x x x x x x the car ride home x x x x x x x x x x

"So we're really not getting her any Christmas gifts?" Jack asked.

"What's the point? She's 6 months old. She doesn't know the difference, she'll probably try to eat them all."

"Still it's… Christmas." He couldn't think of a better reason. "Are we getting each other gifts?" he asked after a minute.

She hadn't really thought about it. "I… don't know."

"Why did we put up the Christmas tree if no one's getting gifts?"

"Fine we can get her gifts. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He smiled. "So, what are you getting me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"For Christmas, what are you getting me?" he asked again.

"I agreed to getting Annabelle gifts not each other."

"So we're not getting each other gifts?" He asked then added, "I already got your gift."

"You did?" she asked surprised. "What'd you get?"

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head "You have to wait until Christmas."

"How much did you spend on it? I need to know so I can get you something of equal value."

"So you are getting me something?"

"Well if you're getting me something I should at least get you something."

"What are you getting me?' he asked.

"What are you getting me?" She repeated.

"Touché" He smiled and continued driving.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	13. Chapter 13

"Merry Christmas." Jack said knocking on Sam's door waking her up.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"Come on Sam, it's Christmas." He said opening the door.

"Fine, fine." She said getting up. "Please tell me you didn't wake her up." Sam said noticing Jack holding the baby.

"Would I do that?" He asked smiling.

"Jack, you woke her up didn't you?"

"Come on, we have gifts to open." Jack avoided her question.

Sam dropped her head knowing that was a yes. "You're dealing with her when she gets cranky."

"Come on." He said impatiently.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked standing up and looking for her slippers.

"It's Christmas what's not to be excited about?"

"Whatever." She gave up trying to understand and walked out into the living room. "Jack, did you do all this?" She looked around the room admiring all the decorations that weren't up the night before.

"Nope. Must have been Santa's elves." He told Annabelle as if she could understand.

"When I went to bed there was a Christmas tree and three stockings, now" she looked around the room, "now there's garland and Christmas lights everywhere."

"We watch a lot of HDTV when you're at work." He set the baby down on the ground "Oh and you missed something." He pointed up.

Sam looked up and saw the mistletoe. "Jack," She whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. "No Jack look." She turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"What?"

"Look, look." She pointed at the baby who was crawling towards the tree.

"Way to go Belle. Six months, is that normal to be crawling already?"

"A little early, but not really that extraordinary."

"I told you she's a genius like her mommy." He smiled.

"Uh, Jack, you may want to turn her or something" Sam said noticing she was getting pretty close to the tree.

"How bout we go towards those." He picked up Belle and turned her towards the presents.

"Yeah about those, weren't there a lot less last night?" She asked.

"Must have been Santa." He shrugged.

"We agreed to get her a _few_ gifts." Sam not amused.

"Santa brought you some too." Her frown slowly turned. "You wanna see what?" He teased. She smiled and he bent down to talk to the baby "Belle do you mind if mommy opens her gifts first? What you do?" he stood up, "Sorry Sam, Belle is really excited to open her gifts."

Sam smiled, "Guess you'll have to wait to open your gifts too." Jack's smile dropped.

"Well maybe she opens one to keep her busy while we open ours?" He suggested. Sam smiled and looked at the pile of gifts. "I think she'd like this one." He picked out one of the gifts marked 'from Santa.' They gave her the gift but she just looked at it.

"I told you she wouldn't get it." Sam said smugly.

"No, look she's going towards it she's gonna try to open it." they both watched eagerly as she crawled at the gift then tried to eat the corner of it. Sam gave Jack an 'I told you so look' so he said, "Maybe I'll help her out. Just a little." He ripped the corner and she grabbed the paper. "See she's getting it." He watched as she pulled the paper a little more then finally tried to eat that too. Sam tried not to laugh. "Here sweetie," he opened the gift and gave her the bounce ball inside.

"You know she's going to hate that movie by the time she's five." Sam laughed because the ball had Beauty and the Beast on it just like all the other toys Belle has.

"But for now," he said standing up. "She loves it. So back to our gifts?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to her. He looked over the gifts and spotted one marked 'to Sam from Santa' "I think you should open that one." He pointed it out for her.

She stood up and grabbed it. "This one?" she shook the box a little.

"Don't do that. What if it was puppy?" He asked.

"There better not be a puppy in an of these boxes." She looked at him. "Please tell me there's no puppies." He remained silent, "Jack, is there a puppy in any of those boxes."

Finally he smiled, "Relax Sam there's no dog, gosh you're gullible." She was not amused "Come on open your gift." He smiled knowing what was inside and anxious to see her reaction.

She did what she was told and opened the box and held up a little red strapless dress that was barely long enough to cover her butt and had a feather puff across the top and bottom. "Jack?"

"It's not from me. I guess Santa's looking for a new Mrs. Claus." He raised his eye brows up and down suggestively.

"Are you serious?" again she was not amused.

"Why don't you go try it on?" He smiled.

"In your dreams."

"Oh yeah every night since I bought it." he raised his eyebrows again. "You should try this on with it." he handed her a box marked 'to Sam from Jack.' "This one's from me."

She hesitantly grabbed the box and began unwrapping it "I swear if this is the matching bra I'll-" she stopped completely shocked by his gift, "Jack this is… way to much I can't accept this." She closed the box and handed it back to him.

"It's rude to return a gift." he said handing it back.

"This is really nice, really really nice." She looked at the necklace in the box. "But I can't"

"Come on just because all of those are real diamonds and it's a-"

"Real diamonds?" she cut him off. "All of them are real?"

"Well yeah. What did you expect?"

"You spent way too much money on this. Now my gift seems-"

"While we're on the topic," he grabbed a box marked to him. "Can I?"

"Yes but I'm sorry it's not as expensive as you're gift, I didn't realize we were spending so much I'll get more I-"

"Sam relax I love it." he smiled once he had the gift unwrapped.

"You do? I know it's not as nice as what you got me but"

"Is this every season up to date?" he asked looking at his gift.

"Actually the most recent season isn't in that box set." Jack looked a little disappointed, "That's why I got you this." She handed him another gift. "You now own every episode of the Simpsons, on dvd." She stressed the dvd part.

"Sweet." He smiled. "So do I have to get rid of the VHS's?" He asked knowing the answer.

She nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"There's out of date and take up so much room."

He laughed. "Here's another one for you." He said grabbing another gift from under the tree.

She unwrapped the gift and revealed a book "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"Yep." He nodded "I read the back and it explained it all."

She smiled "You read the first paragraph and gave up didn't you."

"Oh yeah."

She laughed "It's actually very interesting it's all about-"

"Some scientific stuff I won't understand."

"You're probably right." She laughed. "Your turn." She handed him a gift.

Jack unwrapped the long skinny box while Sam explained, "I heard you complaining about how you needed a new fishing pole, which really I don't get because you're not going to catch any fish in that pond," he smiled "I knew you'd like it."

He handed her another gift. She opened it and smiled. "You know it's weird how excited you get about these science-y books. Why can't you like romance novels like a normal woman?"

"Science-y?"

"It's a word." He looked at the gifts. "Is that all of our gifts?"

"Actually there's one more but it's outside."

"Is it a pony?" he said faking excitement.

"No. It is in the back yard." She said picking up Belle and wrapping a blanket around herself and the baby.

Jack grabbed his coat and walked outside "No way." He said "This must have cost an arm and a leg."

"Actually no. I have connections with a lot of science-y people, plus you're one to talk Mr. diamond necklace."

He looked through the eye hole of his new telescope "I think that's p4x 592" she laughed "No serious with this thing I can see all the jaffa walking around on that planet."

"Well I'm glad you like it." she shivered "Me and Belle are going back inside." Jack played with his telescope a moment more then went inside and helped Belle open all her gifts after all the gifts were opened and all the wrapping paper picked up Jack remembered "I did get you one more thing." He said leaving the room.

"Jack you've gotten me enough" she said when he came back into the room.

"No no you'll like this one."

"I liked all the other gifts you've gotten me." She reassured him.

"This one's a little more sentimental." He said handing her the box.

She opened the gift curious about what Jack considered 'sentimental' her jaw dropped, "Is this what I think it is?"

"mhm." He nodded.

"Where on earth did you find this?" Sam looked at her vintage, still in the box, Major Matt Mason doll.

"I have connections too." He smiled.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	14. Chapter 14

"He got you a diamond necklace and you didn't even kiss him?" Janet asked.

"No. I didn't" she said moving the phone from one hand to the other.

"What else did he get you?"

Knowing how her friend would react to the gift 'from Santa' she decided to leave that gift out, "Just some books and a few other little things."

"Few other things? Like what?"

"A Major Matt Mason doll." Sam mumbled a little into the phone.

"A what?"

"An astronaut doll."

"Why did he get you a doll?"

"Because we had this conversation a long time ago and it's a long story." She decided not to explain.

"And you didn't kiss him?"

"Janet it's not going to happen." She said annoyed with her friend constantly trying to get them together. "Which reminds me why I originally called."

"Yes?"

"Can you babysit Friday night?"

"Sure. What are you and Jack doing?" Janet asked hopeful.

"Actually Jack has a poker game and I have…." She knew she'd regret saying it but she also knew Janet would get it out of her eventually anyway. "A date."

"A date?" Janet asked a little disappointed.

"Yes. Mark has a friend he wants me to meet, a cop, named Pete."

"Well you two have fun." Janet said.

"Thanks so much, see you Friday." Sam hung up the phone.

x x x x x x x x x x x Friday x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Who's that?" Jack asked after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Pete." Sam said coming out of her room in a sexy blue dress.

"Pete?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah my date." She said walking away hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Date?" he followed her.

"Yeah. I'm sure I mentioned it." she said as she searched for her shoes.

"No you didn't."

"You sure?" she asked finding her shoes.

"Yeah I think I'd remember something like that."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I could have sworn I said something. Anyway Belle is sleeping over at Janet's so you don't have to worry about her." she got her shoes on. "Have fun at poker." She said standing up. Before he could respond she answered the door and after a minuet her and Pete left.

"A date." He said flopping down on the couch.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	15. Chapter 15

"How's Pat?" Jack asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"You know his name is Pete. And he'll be here anytime now. We're going out tonight."

"Again? You two getting pretty serious?" He asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah kinda."

"Kinda? How long you two been going out anyway" he asked

"Actually Pete is taking me out tonight for our 6 month anniversary."

"Six months you say?"

"Yep." She said as the awkward tension increased.

"So wh-" he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Gotta go." She said standing up, relieved she was done with that awkward conversation.

x x x x x x x x x x at the restaurant x x x x x x x x x

"Sam, I know we haven't been going out that long but… I think, actually I know, I'm in love with you." She smiled. "And I put in for a transfer to Colorado Springs."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. That's why I got you this," He pulled out a diamond ring. Sam was speechless. "You don't have to say anything. Just try the ring on." She gave him her hand and he slipped the ring on.

"It's gorgeous." She stared at it. "But I need some time to think."

"Take all the time you need." He took her hand, "I'll wait for you."

She smiled and tried to take the ring off, "It's stuck."

"Guess that's a sign." He smiled kissing her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: if you were wondering some of that is the exact thing he said to her when he proposed in the show. Just thought I'd make it as realistic as possible :P

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	16. Chapter 16

Jack has been biting his tongue about Pete and is anxiously waiting for them to break up soon but Sam assumed that his silence means that he's moved on so she's trying to do the same. It's been a week since Pete has proposed and she still hasn't answered him. She also still hasn't been able to get the ring off but she has been able to keep the proposal secret from Jack. Everyone is at Jack and Sam's house for Annabelle's first birthday party.

"I can't believe how big she is getting." Sam said watching her little baby.

"Any day now she'll be walking." Janet said watching her try to stand.

"Don't remind me." Sam said.

"Well, time for cake?" Jack asked standing up.

"I'll cut it if you get me the knife." She said standing up too.

Jack grabbed a knife and Janet got the cake while Sam picked up the baby and put her in a high chair and Daniel gathered everyone up, "K guys Time to sing to the birthday girl." He announced.

The whole party sang to Annabelle and Sam went to cut the cake but when she did that Jack noticed a piece of jewelry that he hasn't seen before. "Sam can I talk to you?"

"Jack I'm cutting the cake."

"It's really important." he insisted.

She sighed and handed the knife over to Janet who continued to cut the cake and pass out pieces to everyone. Sam and Jack walked into a bedroom leaving the party in the living room and kitchen. "What's up?" she asked.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Sam sensed the anger in his question "Tell you what?"

He grabbed her hand and raised it up.

"Oh." she said not sure what else to say. "I haven't actually said yes."

"But you're wearing the ring."

"Kinda a funny story actually, I was trying it on, and it, uh, it got stuck."

"Funny." He said

"Ok not that funny. But I haven't said yes yet."

"and yet, you haven't said no." After a minute he asked, "What will happen to Belle? If you two get married are we gonna have split custody, that every other weekend crap?" his anger was clearly building.

"I... I don't know, I'm still thinking about everything."

"What about _us_?" He asked calmly, catching her of guard.

"What about _us_?" she asked angrily , "There is no _us_." She harshly reminded him.

The words cut through him like a knife in his chest. "Why?" he asked, "Why isn't there an _us_?" he looked into her eyes.

That one question changed her whole demeanor, suddenly she was calm "I..." she was completely speechless. "I don't know." she admitted looking back into his eyes as her eyes began to tear up.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek then leaned in and kissed her softly. "Let's give _us_ a try." He whispered then kissed her again.

"Hey Sam do you guys have any ice cream to go with the cake?" Pete asked walking into the room. "Woah, what the hell is going on here?"

"Pete." She said as she pulled away from Jack. "It's not what it looks like."

"I should have seen this coming."

"Pete I'm sorry." She said knowing it wouldn't help but she had nothing else to say.

"How long have you two been together? Were you ever really serious about me?"

"We aren't-and yes I was-I am-I'm-" the words all rushed out together she sighed, "I'm so confused." She looked at Jack, "Can we have a moment?" Jack nodded and left the room. "Look Pete, I really like you"

"But you don't love me?" he said knowing what she was getting at.

"I thought I did- or at least I thought maybe I could… one day."

"But you can't?"

"I wish I could I really do."

"Do you love him?" he asked. She looked at the floor ashamed. He sighed "I know, I've known all along," she looked up at him "I see the way you act around him, the way you're face lights up when you talk about him, I just hoped maybe one day you'd feel that way about me, but now I know you won't." he paused, "I don't want to make this hard then it has to be. Good bye Sam." He began to walk away.

"Wait." She called after him. He turned to face her and she wrestled with the ring for a moment then finally got it off and handed it to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Have a nice life." He said walking away. Sam dropped to the floor and stared at the wall.

"Sam are you ok? I saw Pete storm out of here and- oh my gosh what's wrong?" Janet rushed to her best friend's side.

"I kissed Jack." She said still trying to process what just happened.

"You did" Janet smiled.

"And Pete saw."

"Oh." Janet said moving her legs out from under her so she was a little more comfortable.

"Yep." Sam was still staring at the wall. "Needless to say Pete and me are over."

"What a shame." Janet sarcastically.

"Mark will be disappointed." Sam laughed.

"What's going to happen between you and the colonel?"

"I don't know." She finally looked over at Janet, "But I think we're going to give us a try."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	17. Chapter 17

"You ready?" He asked handing her her coat.

"I think so, Janet you're sure you'll be ok with her? Don't put her to bed before 7 or after 10 and remember she's allergic to kiwi juice and-"

"I know. I've baby sat Belle a hundred times before, calm down." Janet reassured her.

"Thanks again." Sam said.

"Now, you two kids have fun." she smiled then looked at Jack, "but make sure you have her back by curfew."

"Yes ma'am" He smiled and grabbed Sam's hand and out they went.

"What a gentleman." Sam said as Jack opened the truck door for her then helped her in.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked once he was buckled in.

"Doesn't the man usually decide that before he asks a girl out?"

"Usually." He said not sure what to say. Finally he decided where he was going and started to back out the truck. While he did he asked, "You as nervous as me?"

"Oh yeah." she admitted. "It's funny, I always felt like if we didn't have those regulations we'd just happen, you know? In all those other realities, they made it seem so simple."

"Nothing about those other realities is simple." He said, "I get a head ache every time I think about them."

She smiled, "Yeah. But in a way we owe our first kiss to an alternate reality. It wasn't you and _me _exactly but it was still you and me."

"Actually we did kiss before that." He reminded her, "and if you had your way we would have done a lot more than that. Remember? It was sometime during our first year and you practically attacked me in the locker room." He looked over to see her blushing redder then a rose.

"You said you didn't remember that."

"You really think I can forget that little tank top number you were wearing?" he winked at her as he pulled into a restaurant. "You ready?" he asked as he parked the car.

She took a deep breath."I think so."

"What's there to be scared of right? I mean we've gone to restaurants together before." He said just as nervous as her.

"But we always had Belle. And it was never a "date"" she reminded him.

"Ok well, we've done scarier things than this, we've taken out system lords and replicator ships and all sorts of stuff. Going out with me can't be harder than blowing up a sun, right?" he teased.

"No sir."

Jack noticed her use of the word sir. Even after all they've been through she still calls him "sir" or "colonel" when she gets nervous. "Sam,"

"Right." She smiled. "Let's go." She opened her door.

"No wait." He quickly got out of the car and ran around to the other side and opened the door for her. "Let's do one thing right." he said as he grabbed her hand and helped her out of the truck then continued to hold her hand the whole way into the restaurant. The two ordered drinks then dinner and by the time desert came all the awkwardness had faded away.

"You two want some desert?" a way too bubbly waitress asked.

Jack looked at Sam "I could go for some pie." Sam nodded. Then he looked up at the waitress "Two slices of apple please." She waitress wrote it down and bounced away.

"This has been really fun." Sam smiled taking a sip of her coke.

"You sound surprised." He said and took a sip of his own drink.

"Not surprised." She reassured him. At the Sam time she crossed her legs and accidently kicked him.

"Why, Samantha are you trying to play footsie with me?" he tease.

She blushed and looked down at her plate smiling. "Sorry."

"You look so beautiful when you smile." He was staring at her making her blush more but before she could respond her purse started vibrating.

"Oh I'm so sorry I thought I turned my phone off." She rummaged through her purse to find it. "oh it's from Janet." She said reading the text.

"Is Belle ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She's fine. Cassie is having problems with her boyfriend so Janet's gonna take Belle over to her house. She says she thinks Belle can cheer her up."

"Should we pick her up on the way home?" Jack asked.

"I'll ask but I'm guessing she'll just keep her there tonight and bring her by in the morning." Sam quickly sent a text back to her friend then set the phone down and looked at Jack, "Where were we?"

"You were trying to play footsie with me." He reminded her.

"right." she smiled before she could say anything else that same bubbly waitress came back with their pie.

"Thank you." He said and started eating right away. Sam checked her text from Janet then turned off the phone and started eating her pie too. "You know, I get so use to that crappy food on base I forget how good pie is supposed to be."

"Me too." She laughed. "Like I thought, Janet's gonna keep her over night. So we don't have to worry about picking her up."

"Cool." Jack said taking another bite of pie. The two finished their pies and headed home.

"What do we do now?" Sam said as they pulled into the driveway.

He parked the car and turned it off. "What do you want to do?" he asked. She shrugged."Well we could go in and just go our separate ways for the night." She shook her head no. "Or we could go in and watch a movie." She looked at him. "K no movie we could-" she cut him off by kissing him. "Or we could do that." He said when she pulled away. "I think we should do more of that." She smiled and kissed him some more. "Yeah we should do a lot more of that."

She crawled over onto his lap and kissed him again then whispered, "Inside".

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded yes so he jumped out of the truck and helped her out then they ran inside and started kissing again. He pushed her up against the wall and stated kissing down her neck. "Jack." she said causing him to stop.

"Too soon?" he asked backing up. She nodded yes. "That's ok."

"Like you said, I wanna do this right. I don't want to rush anything." She said pulling down her dress and wiping the lipstick off her chin.

"Yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, ya wanna watch a movie?" She smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked to the couch and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Well I just got a copy of Rocky Horror on sale at Wal-Mart." She suggested.

"You want to watch a horror movie?"

She looked at him confused. "Rocky Horror. As in Rocky Horror Picture Show." He waited for her to add on. "You've never seen Rocky Horror?"

"Nope. What's it about?"

"Oh we are so watching it." She said as she stood up to put the movie in. She sat back down and he put his arm around her shoulder again. She smiled "You're gonna love this movie."

"Oh I'm sure."

She giggled a little and grabbed the hand not around her shoulders and locked her fingers in between his. "This is nice."

"It is." He said then kissed her forehead.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	18. Chapter 18

The months have flown by and Sam and Jack are pretty serious. It's Christmas morning and they've just finished opening all the gifts, well, all but one.

"So are we done then?" Sam asked grabbing all the ripped up wrapping paper off the floor.

"One more gift." Jack Said grabbing a little box that was hidden behind the tree.

"How'd I miss that one? Who's it for?"

Jack looked at the tag, "It's for you."

"Really?" she smiled and grabbed the box from him. "Does this mean I owe you another gift?" she asked as she unwrapped the gift. Jack's lack of response was strange to her but she finished unwrapping the gift before she could say anything. "Jack you shouldn't have." She said holding a little jewelry box probably containing an expensive necklace or some earrings.

"Just open it." Jack said trying to hide his nervous.

Her eyes opened wide "Jack, why does this look suspiciously like an engagement ring."

"Probably because it is an engagement ring." He got down on one knee.

"But we've only been going out a few months."

"Sam, I've been in love with you from the day we met, well maybe not the day we met, I was in a particularly bad mood that day, but back to the point I've been in love with you from about a week after we met I've put my life in your hands countless times and I've almost lost you more times then I like to remember, basically Sam," he grabbed her hand, "I don't know how I even waited this long. I love you and I want everyone to know." Hearing Jack say those three words for the first time made Sam's eyes water, and she knew if she tried to speak she'd just cry so she said nothing. Not sure what her silence meant Jack asked, "Is this a good sign? I hope this is a good sign." She nodded. "Yes it's a good sign?"

"Yes I'll marry you." She held her hand out for him to slip the ring on and he did. "I love you." She said with a smile on her face.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one should be a lot longer


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy to see you guys are liking my story :) anyway here's the final chapter, enjoy!**

Sam sat on the couch with her head resting on Jack's shoulder and her fingers intertwined with his. They sat in silence for a while just watching their daughter play with her new Christmas toys when suddenly Jack broke the silence with a question, "So just curious how did this proposal compare to the others?"

"OtherS?" she stressed the S

"Oh yes I know about Jonas Hanson." She blushed embarrassed. "So how'd I compare?" he asked again.

She thought for a second, "Well with Jonas." She bit her lip

"What?"

"Well with Jonas we were only getting married because I was pregnant." Jack's eyes got huge as a million questions flew through his mind. "I wasn't actually pregnant though. False positive." Sam said reading Jack's face.

"Oh. ok." Jack nodded.

"And with Pete , I really really liked Pete but… I knew in the back of my mind I'd never be in love with him."

"Cuz you were in love with me." He asked teasing her.

"Don't get so big headed. At least neither of them were as cliché as you."

"I wasn't cliché."

"You proposed on Christmas. The only way it could get more cliché is to propose on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He admitted. Plying with the ring on her finger, then he slowly started taking the ring off.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"You were right it is cliché and you know how I feel about those." He said as he got the ring completely off her finger.

"So? What? You're taking back your proposal?"

"For now. I'll ask you tomorrow."

"You can't be serious." She said reaching over him for the ring.

"Oh but I am." He said closing his hand and holding the ring tight "You can have it back tomorrow when I re-propose on the very non-cliché day after Christmas."

"Who say's I'll say yes?" she asked trying to get the ring out of his hand. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Bet that's Janet." Sam said.

"Why would it be Janet?" Jack asked standing up to answer the door.

"Didn't I tell you? Janet and Cassie are coming over for Christmas dinner."

"They are?" the doorbell rang again.

"Oh Daniel and Teal'c are too." She said standing up and following him to the door.

"Merry Christmas." Daniel said peeking his head around a giant teddy bear. Teal'c followed with his arms full of gifts.

"You guys didn't have to get all that." Sam said grabbing a couple of gifts. Jack grabbed a couple too.

"Belle's so fun to buy for." Daniel admitted. "Plus some of this is from Janet and Cassandra."

"Where are they?" Sam asked looking out the door.

"Janet should be here soon, she's dropping Cassandra off at her boyfriend's house." Daniel set his present by the tree then sat on the couch.

"Just think, Jack, it won't be long before we'll be dropping Belle off at her boyfriend's house." Sam said after she put down the gifts she took from Teal'c.

"No that will never happen. She won't be able to date. Ever." He said putting down his gifts. Sam laughed. "Don't laugh I'm serious."

"Uh- huh sure."

"Fine she can date… when she's 30." He said sitting down in the chair near the couch. Sam laughed again.

"Let me guess you'll be cleaning you're gun every time she brings a guy over?" Sam joked as she sat on the arm of the chair Jack was in.

"Actually yes."

"You're kidding right?" Sam said looking at him.

"Nope."

"But-"

"You guys know she's only a year and a half old. You have some time to talk about this." Daniel interrupted.

"Yeah I guess." Sam said. The doorbell rang again. "That must be Janet" Sam said standing up and answering the door.

"Merry Christmas." Janet said walking in. "Hi Belle" She said as she sat on the couch in between Daniel and Teal'c and Sam went back to the arm of the chair. The group was quiet for a while and everyone watched Belle try to open the gifts.

"So did you guys hear-" Suddenly Daniel was interrupted by a little voice saying, "for cry loud."

"Did she just say that?" Daniel asked looking at Belle.

"Yeah Jack taught her that." Sam said.

"Hey Belle, say for crying out loud" Jack said bending down to talk to her.

"For cry loud." She said again.

"That's so cute." Janet said.

"Yes. She is." Sam said like a proud mama as she fixed Belle's pig tails.

"Do you find it ironic that you named her after the one brown haired princess and she has blonde hair?" Daniel asked randomly.

"We didn't name her after the princess." Sam reminded him.

"And I like her hair." Jack said.

"I'm not saying I don't like her hair I just find it strange." Daniel said.

"You know what's strange? You're knowledge of Disney princesses." Jack joked making everyone laugh. "Who wants a beer?" he asked standing up.

"Jack, it's Christmas." Daniel reminded him.

"And?"

"Yeah you're right I'll take one." Daniel said giving in.

"Me too." Janet said as Jack walked to the kitchen.

"Sam?" He asked reaching into the fridge.

"No. I can't." Sam said without thinking.

"Why not?" Jack asked walking back in the room with the beers.

"Oh I mean, I woke up sick feeling sick and I don't want to make it worse." She tried to cover up her slip.

"You didn't say anything about being sick this morning." Jack said sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I didn't want to ruin the morning."

Everyone but Janet bought it so when the boys were having a real conversation the girls were having a silent conversation which started with Janet smiling and raising an eyebrow. Sam quickly shook her head "no" knowing exactly what Janet was thinking. Janet continued to smile and shook her head "yes" then mouthed the words "I knew it!"

"I'm not." Sam mouthed back.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, noticing the girls' silent conversation.

"Nothing." Sam smiled.

"No there's definitely something going on." Jack said.

"Nope." Sam looked away.

"Sam, you're a horrible liar just tell me what's going on."

"Well I really didn't want to tell you like this…" she took a deep breath. " I'm pregnant."

"That's great." Jack smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know how you feel about clichés and what's more cliché then telling someone for Christmas they're going to be a dad again? Well actually I can think of more thing more cliché." She teased.

"What?" Daniel asked getting the feeling that he had missed something.

"Well, Jack I told them my big secret. Guess it's your turn." She smiled.

"You're just trying to get revenge for me taking it back aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled meaning yes.

"Did I miss something? Or are you as lost as me?" Daniel asked Janet.

"I'm completely confused."

"Jack proposed." Sam blurted out.

"Oh my gosh!" Janet burst with excitement. "Let me see the ring."

"Well… I don't exactly have one." Sam admitted.

"Why not?" Janet looked at Jack.

"Because I didn't propose. Well I did but then I un-proposed."

"You did what?" Janet asked smacking Jack's shoulder.

"Ow." He said looking at her.

"It's not his fault. I called him cliché." Sam tried to defend him.

"So you took it back?" Janet asked.

"I don't like clichés."

"That's a horrible reason to take it back. Re-propose, right now." Janet demanded.

"I was planning on re-proposing tomorrow."

"That is… incredibly unromantic." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c spoke for the first time since he'd been there.

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

"Well just for that maybe I won't propose for a week."

"If you wanna play that game, guess what I won't do for a week." Sam said.

"Woah, woah. Let's keep this pg here." Daniel said butting in.

"I was talking about making him dinner." Sam said "What were you thinking?"

"Oh no, we all know what you were talking about. Right guys?" no one said anything. "Oh come on."

"Pervert." Jack teased.

"I am not." Daniel said awkwardly.

Sam smiled at Daniel telling him he was correct and she wasn't talking about cooking. "Hey I think Belle finally has a gift almost opened." Sam smiled looking down at her baby.

"Here let Uncle Daniel Help you." Daniel said opening her gift the rest of the way.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

END

**A/N: What'd you guys think? I'm currently writing like 3 other stories and I'll probably publish them soon so look for those :)  
><strong>


End file.
